From Behind the Shadow
by GEM8
Summary: Leecentric with AdamaRoslin: Lee made a decision to confront the President at Baltar's trial.  What happened after the family left the courtroom.  Will Laura forgive Lee? Will Adama forgive his son for his actions?


Disclaimer: BSG and its characters are the property of Glenn A Larson and NBC/Universal, Ronald D. More and David Eick. No copyright infringement is intended.

Title: From Behind the Shadow

Author: GEM

Date: 6-14-07

Rating: K+

Category: Challenge BSGShipper Challenge 1 post Crossroads

Genre: Drama/Romance

Word Count: 1,065

Lee always snuck into his grandfather's study to play with his law books. He would climb into the big leather chair behind his big wooden desk, turn on the desk lamp and flip through the pages. Until today he never realize what really went into it. Romo Lampkin was eccentric to say the least and he would do anything to win. When he told Lee to take notice of the things around him, to get to know the people they had to defeat, he didn't think he had the guts. It turns out he was a quick study and indeed had the gut.

He was standing face to face with Laura Roslin a woman, who had a great deal of respect for actually but he knew after this that she would lose any respect she had for her _Captain Apollo_

"Madame President, have your ever taken Chamalla?"

Laura's expression was one of shock and dismay. "Yes."

"Are you taking Chamalla now?"

Draggers were shooting from her eyes. She looked up a William Adama it was almost as if they were have a private non-verbal conversation. She was either gathering courage from him or weighting her options. "Madame President?"

Laura turned back, looked Lee in the eyes, took a deep breath, and removed her glasses "Yes, I am."

Murmurs of shock erupted and then a hush fell over the courtroom. Lee turned back to his witness. "Thank you, Madame President."

Lee turned to take his seat. Laura spoke up. "Don't you want to know why?"

She was embarrassed by Lee Adama her _Captain Apollo_. She wanted to make him suffer. She was taunting him "Come on finish what you started?"

Lee cocked his head and looked at his father for a moment and then back at Laura. Lee didn't have any proof but he could have sworn something was going on between them. His father looked as if he was about to jump down from the judges' bench and throw him a left hook. Lee swallowed. He really didn't blame her. He had thrown her a low blow. Lee took his hands from his pockets, wiped the smug look off his face and asked her trying desperately not to crack because he feared his theory was correct, that is why he asked this line of questions. "Madame President, Why are you taking Chamalla?"

Laura looked down at her hands and folded her glasses. "I am taking Chamalla because my cancer has returned."

The room was in shock. Laura felt violated. Her secret was out. She looked at Bill and swore she could see a tear in his eye. Lee also looked as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Laura took some satisfaction in that because he trusted him and he betrayed her.

---

Court adjourned for the day and Laura quickly escaped to her safe haven on the Galactica, Bill's quarters. She laid down on his couch breathed in his scent and prayed to the gods to give her strength.

She sat with Bill later and they discussed the events together. Laura wasn't sure which one of them was more upset he or she.

"What's done is done Bill we can't undo it. Lee learned from the best…or the most ruthless."

"Maybe both but I taught him better than that."

Laura put a hand on his knee. "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." They were interrupted by a knock on the hatch. Bill got up to open it. When he did he came face to face with Lee.

"I…ah…I was wondering if I could speak with the President."

"I think you've done enough today." Bill swung the hatch closed but Lee put a hand out and stopped it.

"Dad." This one word stopped Adama cold. He loved Laura. He knew she was just coming to terms with her illness again. She wasn't ready to tell the world as it were and Lee forced it out of her.

"I have no son." Adama turned away again and started to shut the door. This time Laura was there to stop him with a simple hand on his arm.

"Bill. Let him in."

"He's a coward. I will not have the person who sold you out…" Laura put a finger on his lips. Lee stood in the threshold dumbfounded how could he have missed this. The two of them had such a connection.

"Let him in. " Adama stepped away from the door and Lee stepped in. Laura walked over and stood behind Bill's desk. Bill stood next to her, placing his hand on the small of her back for support.

Lee stood in front of them. "I just want to apologize for what happened today. I truly am sorry for any harm I caused. I never meant for this to ruin our working relationship Madame President."

"Lee, you are doing your job. I understand that but…"

"What you did is inexcusable." His father finished for her.

"I knew I had to face this soon but I just wasn't ready. You forced my hand Lee and in doing so you broke my trust in you."

Lee hung his head. "I understand and again I'm truly sorry." Lee turned and left.

---

Laura sunk back into Bill's desk chair while he poured himself a drink. "I can't believe you would listen to him after what…"

"Will you stop playing the wounded lover? He's your son Bill. I know things haven't always been easy between you but you've made progress and I want it to continue don't make what happened today rule your relationship. If I were him I would have done the same thing. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't know…probably, but not the way he did it." They walked over to the sitting area and sat together Laura leaned into his chest and tucked her feet beneath her.

"He's trying to find his way Bill. He's been stuck in your shadow all of this life. It's not a bad thing but he needs to be his own man. He's trying to find his way."

"There are better ways to do it Laura."

"Maybe but what's done is done. We'll deal with it."

"I don't want to lose you." Bill caressed her cheek.

Laura leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not dying today Bill. We still have time and we'll make the best of it. I'm not dying today."

End


End file.
